


i can’t handle change

by saiki_chan



Series: danganronpa vr au [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Poor Komaeda Nagito, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Song fic, Suicidal Komaeda Nagito, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, help pls, i like rain a lot, idk what else to tag this, idkk why, my italics won’t work, wheres hajime when you need him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiki_chan/pseuds/saiki_chan
Summary: nagito sits in he rain alone.song fic
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: danganronpa vr au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	i can’t handle change

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Danganronpa or any of it’s characters.
> 
> This is my first song fic! yayy
> 
> This story has a lot of self deprecation and suicidal thoughts (because, well, it’s nagito.) please don’t read if you’re sensitive to stuff like that.

_Hangin' out where I don't belong is nothing new to me_

nagito sat in the rain, drenched and alone. he and hajime had gotten into a small argument earlier; it really wasn’t anything big. just a small squabble. but, it was about nagito’s self depreciation, the self deprecation that nagito was trying so hard to fix for hajime.

___I get tired and I get sick and then I lose the strength to leave_ _ _

it was all for hajime. everything he did was for hajime. but it still wasn’t good enough.

_____Nothing I do is ever good_ _ _ _ _

hajime still probably hated him.

_______Nothing I do is ever good enough_ _ _ _ _ _ _

merely just pretending to like him out of pity. dating him cause he feels bad for the sickly boy. or maybe, maybe it was a prank, and eventually, hajime would get sick of nagito.

_________Nothing I do is ever good_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

his luck couldn’t have lasted this long. his luck had reached a high point when hajime had asked him out, whether it be fake or not, and now it was going to come crashing down.

___________Leave me alone_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

hajime was going to leave him. ‘sorry, it’s just not working out.’ he would say. or maybe, ‘it was just a prank. i can’t believe you thought i would actually dare trash like you.’

_____________Leave me alone_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yeah, trash like him doesn’t deserve hajime hinata. hajime hinata is godly, he shouldn’t even be able to walk on the same ground as him, let alone call him his boyfriend and share a bed with him.

_______________I can't help but repeat myself_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

hajime probably hated him more everytime he said something bad about himself. but he just couldn’t stop, how could you not say something horrible about him. he was a horrible person.

_________________I know it's not your fault_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

of course it wasn’t, it never could be hajime’s fault. it would always be nagito’s. his brain always fucked everything up.

he always fucked everything up.

___________________Still lately, I begin to shake_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

his body went through tremors as he sobbed into his legs. he grabbed some pieces of his hair and pulled as hard as he could, feeling like he could rip it all right off.

_____________________For no reason at all_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

maybe slam his head into the ground a couple times _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.______________________

_______________________For no reason at all_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

aim a gun at his head and pull the trigger.

_________________________For no reason at all_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

swallow a whole bottle of pills.

___________________________For no reason at all_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

of course, it would all be for hajime. everything was for hajime, because hajime deserved it all. nagito didn’t deserve anything.

_____________________________For no reason at all_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

he didn’t want hajime to have to deal with him. hajime probably hated him, but he would do anything to make hajime happy. be aah se hajime deserved it.

nagito could make the longest list of things he would do for hajime if he asked.

_______________________________For no reason at all_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

and of course, he would kill himself for hajime.  
to rid hajime, and the world, of the trash that is nagito komeada.

but for now, he just sat in the rain.

alone.

________________________________For no reason at all_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually really proud of this one. Should I make a second chapter where Hajime finds him?
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it and don’t repost anywhere.


End file.
